The Clash of Titans
by MidnightMoony
Summary: What happens when the Head Boy and Girl have some alone time? (I do not own these characters/Image courtesy of Google Images)


She watched him as he bit his bottom lip nervously, something that he rarely ever did. His hands were huge, cupping the entirety of her petite face. She tentatively turned her head up, almost as to not scare him away, not that he run from this. Even if he did run, there wasn't a place he could go that she wouldn't be able to find him since she snagged Harry's map. She was certain that as soon as her best friend noticed he would find the fastest way in getting to her and taking it back. She was getting off track now.

His eyes were digging into her entity. She felt herself get hot everywhere, and I do mean _everywhere_. He shifted his hands so that he was almost cradling her head forward. This was it. Since she found out she was going to be sharing living quarters with him, Hermione couldn't help the explicit dreams she would have with him being the main attraction. She could not deny it, Draco Malfoy was always a good-looking bloke, but his nastiness would always make her think of him as a foul little boy. Since his change during the war, both of sides and character, she would see his lighter side. He changed side as soon as he saw that the Order would keep their word in keeping his mother safe. His father was too much of a coward to try to leave "The Dark Lord". The joke was on the older Malfoy when the light side won the war. The side that his son decided he should be on.

Hermione took a small step forward and closed the space left between the two. Draco's breath was coming out raspy and quite fast. She could feel him getting just as excited as her. Snaking her arms around his slender waist she squeezed him even closer. Hermione could now feel his heart beat. Draco was slowly leaning his face down as he gently pulled hers forward to make their lips meet. It was gentle and warm. Innocent. Hermione smiled. How could such a boy kiss as softly, but in contrast have had such a fierce attitude.

"You know Draco," she said as she pulled back a little. "I did fight in a war and managed to survive. I can take care of myself. I think you could be a bit rougher than that."

Draco chuckled, making her insides quiver. "Have it your way, _Hermione_."

He rasped out her name, just like every other time when he would use her given name. Ever since he noticed the effect it had on her when he said it like that he would wait until the opportunity would arise so he could wear her down. When they would be going down opposite ways in the halls and he managed to get close enough to her to torment her he would. If he saw her in the library he would sneak up behind her and call her name but keep walking, leaving her alert in every way possible. He would especially do it in their living quarters. Draco knew which buttons to press and at the right time.

The head boy pulled, no, slammed her lips against his. It was rough, like his exterior, yet gentle, like the side he would rarely show to the world. She liked it. Draco made a sweeping motion with his tongue on her bottom lip and she couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Draco seized his opportunity and swiveled his tongue around until finding hers. Hermione had to clutch his shirt tightly to keep herself upright. Her knees were getting weaker the longer they kept the kiss going. She felt his hands leave her head and slide down the sides of her body slowly. Likewise, hers slipped from his waist, and traveled up, raking her nails up his muscular abdomen, up his hard torso, and yank his head down so she wouldn't have to stand on her toes anymore. Their breathing was just as rough as their kissing. Then she felt him cup her bottom, squeezing it in the process, eliciting another moan out the Golden Girl. She couldn't help her body's instinct to grind against him. This time though it was Draco's turn to moan.

"Oh, _Hermione_."

"Hey Dra-"

The pair snapped their heads back to the voice behind them. They were caught.

"Oh, sorry." Blaise. "Didn't know you finally made your move."

"Dammit, Blaise. I regret telling you the password now." Draco exhaled haughtily.

Hermione did nothing more than let her head fall squarely on Draco's chest and let out a moan, this time from embarrassment.

"Care to stay and watch this unfold or would you like to leave now?" Draco said, his chest vibrating with every word, his hands still on Hermione's backside.

"You mean I get a choice?" The Italian said all too eagerly.

"Blaise Zabini you get out this instant!" Hermione yelled as she turned, wand in hand.

It took the unwanted gentleman not even two seconds to slam the portrait hole shut.

"Now then," Hermione said as she turned to face Draco. "Where were we?"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his lioness and oh so eagerly pick up just as intensely as they had left off.


End file.
